


The orga's most notorious.. sweetheart

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Demyx just wants to have fun, Dominance, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, a lot of seduction, mentions of - Freeform, seriously this is crack you have been warned, try and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: The story of when Demyx wanted to get a good night’s fun and got a lot more – and a whole lot less – than what he bargained for.





	The orga's most notorious.. sweetheart

(I Xemnas – The Superior of the In-Between)  
“Beg for it”, Xemnas hissed and grabbed Demyx by his hair, making him whimper. “Say it!”

“I am nothing... I am a nobody!” Demyx complied and sighed when Xemnas let go of his hair. “Please, superior, give it to me!”

“That’s right. You are nothing without me... now show me your loyalty.” He pulled Demyx closer by his hair and guided his cock into his mouth. Not that he let Demyx do any of the work, no sir – Xemnas led and Demyx simply waited for him to spend in his mouth. It tasted like nothing, really.

 

(II Xigbar – The Freeshooter)  
„Open your mouth!“ The older nobody told him and Demyx dropped to his knees and followed Xigbar’s order. Of course, coming to Xigbar for a good night’s un hadn’t occurred to Demyx before, well... before that night. But somehow their idea of fun was quite different because instead of bending him over and giving him what he wanted, Xigbar somehow was contend with waving his cock in front of Demyx’ face, not even letting him suck him off, no, he jerked himself until he came all over him. Yeah.. that wasn’t exactly what Demyx had come to him for.

 

(III Xaldin – The Whirlwind Lancer)  
Demyx had surprised Xaldin in the bathroom. Well, actually it wasn’t so much as in ‘he stumbled upon him’ and more like ‘he had been waiting in his bathroom naked for two hours until he finally entered the room. Also naked. But instead of getting a hint when Demyx sat down onto the bathtub and spread his legs, Xaldin seemed to misunderstand.

“Not too bad, Demyx, but let me show you who has a REALLY big one.” He grinned and started to circle his hips to make his dick swing around.

The sight was seared into Demyx’ brain for good, he just knew as he hurried to leave the bathroom.

 

(IV Vexen – The Chilly Academic)  
“Oh Vexen”, Demyx cooed from the door to the laboratory, his coat opened to reveal just enough skin to make sure Vexen knew what he wanted. And seemingly he had succeeded albeit with questionable success overall.

“Did your coat’s zipper malfunction? Or why are you standing here like that?” Vexen asked him, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh, c’mon my strong scientist... time for some leisure.” He licked his lips and bit down on his lower one.

“Ehr... as it happens I have an urgent thing to do. Like... not wasting my time on you. Goodbye, Demyx.” Vexen simply shoved Demyx out of his laboratory and locked the door.

 

(V Lexaeus – The Taciturn Stalwart)  
Demyx had considered himself lucky to have their silent giant in his bed. Well, not his actually and neither a bed but the thought counted and damn, Demyx would have gladly allowed him to take him on the floor because damn was he hung. But in fact nothing was as it seemed because really, Demyx would have expected at least something from Lexaeus as he was fucking himself on his cock. But no, no moan, no word, not even a sigh or at least some heavy breathing. Nope.  
That had to be the shittiest orgasm Demyx ever had felt.

 

(VI Zexion – The Cloaked Schemer)  
“Spread your legs some more”, he could hear Zexion’s voice but once again he wasn’t sure from where exactly he heard him. Was he behind Demyx? He just couldn’t see him and it was just so much like Zexion to shroud himself in illusions whilst he watched Demyx getting off. Or not so much getting off as doing what he was told. “And now put this in.” A toy was unceremoniously tossed at his feet and Demyx took it and pushed it inside. He barely registered the steps until Zexion quietly laughed. “Oh, I forgot: You should hurry before our young ones come here and see you like this...”

 

(VII Saix – The Luna Diviner /*based on his German epitheton which translates as “The dancing prophet in the moonlight”)  
It would be a lie to say Saix wasn’t so damn fuckably beautiful when bathed in the pale light of the moon. And Demyx would have crawled at his feet if it meant he’d get him to plow him right there and then. But, as Saix had explained him so dignified and calm –why was he always so calm???- Saix would never consider sleeping with someone without building up something between them first. But once there would be, and he had said it was a promise, he would love to but until then... Demyx had expected much of Saix but not that he got him to slow-dance with him in darkness.

 

(VIII Axel – The Flurry of Dancing Flames)  
“Oh damn right you will be screaming my name, Demmy.” Axel stroked his erection, so hot and ready that Demyx couldn’t help shivering.

“Yes! Give it to me, Axel...” Demyx leant forward and pulled apart his cheeks to present himself to Axel, looking over his shoulder to see... Axel going limp. “Ehr..?”

“Fuckdammit”, Axel cursed and tried to rouse his manhood again but obviously he had come already and his manhood was no longer interested. “Wait a second, I’ll be right there for you Demmy, just a moment....”

Unlike Axel, his manhood was quite obviously content with having had... well, something at least. Demyx quietly left when Axel went into the bathroom ‘to try something, that will totally work’. Yeah, as if.

 

(IX Demyx – The Melodious Nocturne)  
Demyx was quietly humming to himself, reclining on his bed. Oh, those pretty pictures he had in mind, images of strong hands holding him down and big cocks mercilessly pounding his every hole. He could almost feel their warmth as he slid two fingers into himself. Almost... that was almost what he needed. But somehow it did not suffice and it took him what felt like eternities until he came.  
His hand was good but what good was an instrument that played itself? No, he needed someone else to push all the right buttons and honestly, it wasn’t that hard. Actually a hard cock was enough and there were plenty of cocks in their organization. And if everything failed he wasn’t totally opposed to pussy, either. Just... being all by himself felt a little desperate and pathetic.

 

(X Luxord – The Gambler of Fate)  
“Oh, you know how to get a man interested”, Luxord rasped and licked his lips. “But you know me, sweetheart – it’s not half as interesting if it isn’t without a gamble.”

“Then let us gamble”, Demyx whispered into his ears and noticed Luxord shiver. “Say a game and we’ll play it.”

Luxord suddenly held up two dices. “How about this: We will do exactly what these say?”

Demyx caught a glimpse and swallowed. ‘Doggystyle’, ‘in public’ and ‘deep-throat’ were only three of the things he read. “Yes... roll them and then...”

He watched the dices roll on the table and stopping. “I... I think you should roll again”, he offered but Luxord shook his head.

“No, that would be cheating. Lady luck has spoken, so, you wanna grab some dessert?”

Demyx was at a loss, still staring at the dice saying ‘eat – with clothes on’.

 

(XI Marluxia – The Graceful Assassin)  
“No, not like this”, Marluxia stopped him. “Why would you turn around?”

“I just....”

“No, no, no... really? What kind of animal would rather rut like that instead of watching the beauty around him? We should also go to the living room, the light here is so dim.”

“That’s fine, really. Can’t we just-“

“I said no. Sheesh, do you even know how lucky you are to get to see my true beauty? It’s like a flower that only blooms at night and-“

Demyx quickly ran away before h had to listen to Marluxia ramble on about the beauty of flowers instead of actually doing the deed.

 

(XII Larxene – The Savage Nymph)

“Really? That’s all you can do?” Larxene yawned and Demyx tried his best to make it more intense for her but honestly: How much more passion could he put into eating her out? “My brush handle has more sensitiveness than your tongue.”

He tried fingering her but true to her words: she was far from wet, even with him worshipping her pussy like a fucking goddess. And he had been at it for half an hour already... at this rate he’d rather get a cramp in his tongue before she’d allow him to even think of fucking her.

 

(XIII Roxas – The Key of Destiny)

“Sure, I could be your first”, Demyx joked and Roxas made a noise that sounded quite too close to ‘eww’ for Demyx’ taste. “No, really... I’m sure you’ll like sex.”

“Like the thirty seconds it lasts? Forget it.”

“Thirty... wait a moment, you already have?!”

“Demyx, I’m 15 not 5. Of course I have and it was rather boring.”

“I could show you things you have never heard of”, Demyx grinned. It wasn’t actually serious so he did not expect Roxas to answer – but he did.

“Demdem... I’ve done things YOU cannot even begin to imagine like ******** and ****** and of course ****** but that goes without saying.” Roxas watched Demyx turning pale.

“You haven’t!”

“Oh, please... that’s just for starters. Man, you’re prude, Demyx. Maybe this whole sex thing isn’t quite yours, don’t you think so?”

 

(+ Bonus: XIV Xion)

“Hey, Demdem”, Xion whispered and looked into Demyx’ eyes. “It seems everyone else is on a mission and I was bored so-“

“No. Just, no. YOU are how old? Eleven?”

Xion seemed taken aback. “Not that it matters, I just wanted to ask you if you want to raid the kitchen with me, asshole.”

She was gone before Demyx even could process what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the German epitheton of the organization members. Each one a (bad) pun and/or twist on said epitheton. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Or maybe I am, just a little.


End file.
